


Broken Trust

by bethyxox1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyxox1998/pseuds/bethyxox1998
Summary: Remus and Tonks are there to pick up the pieces of Lucy’s shattered life.||Will be multiple chapters and might be individual one shots of different events in Lucy’s life. Teddy will be included but it won’t be slash.





	Broken Trust

The first time it happened was on July 1st. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin had been living on this muggle street with their son, Teddy for two years now. Next door to them lived a little girl called Lucy. She was 10 years old and like the Lupins, she could do magic. Her parents couldn't. Ever since Lucy had moved in next door, herself and Teddy had been best friends, almost joined at the hip.

Remus and Tonks had affectionately thought of her as a daughter, they adored her just as much as they loved Teddy. Lucy even knew the Lupins biggest secret; that Remus was a werewolf. Lucy hadn't minded, she understood that werewolves were just really misunderstood creatures.

Lucy loved going round to the Lupins; they were the parents that she didn't have and Teddy was the brother that she never had. Ever since she had done her first bout of accidental magic at the age of six, her life had never been the same since. On the good days, her parents ignored her. On the bad days, they beat her black and blue and called her a freak. It was too much for one little girl to handle.

Remus was sat in his armchair reading the Daily Prophet, he was enjoying the peace and quiet. Teddy was at his gran’s house and Tonks was at work. It felt so nice to be able to relax after the full moon the night before.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Cautiously he stood up and made his way to the door and that was when he heard the sniffling. Who could it be? He knew it wasn't Teddy and it didn't sound like an adult. Dread filled his stomach at the only other explanation.

He opened the door and glanced down to see little Lucy. Her eyes were red, her skin blotchy. Large tears fell down her face like waterfalls, she glanced up at Remus with embarrassment and then looked at her shoes. Remus could see that huge chunks of her hair had been pulled from her ponytail and her Muggle primary school uniform was hanging off her tiny frame and was ripped.

He knew that someone had done something to her. He just didn't know who. Although, he knew it couldn't be someone the same age as her because they wouldn't be able to inflict this type of damage. She lifted her head and what he saw made his paternal instinct shoot through the roof. She had a nasty black eye forming on the right side of her face. It was very quickly turning blue and black.

”Lucy, what in Merlin’s name happened?” he coaxed the little girl into the living room and onto a chair and sat in front of her on the coffee table. He was so angry with whoever had hurt the little girl who had stolen a piece of his heart.

Lucy didn't speak, instead, she curled into herself and sobbed even harder. He accioed a Muggle medical kit and slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy struggled to find words to say and glanced up into the warm and comforting eyes of her best friend’s father. ”I-I’m sorry Remus. It’s just I had nowhere else to go. It's really stupid. I'll go.” Lucy made a move to get up but Remus gently sat her back in the chair.

”It’s not ’nothing’ when you turn up with a black eye and in tears, darling.” Remus knelt down so he was at her eye level and began dabbing at some of the cuts on her face. He put some cream on his fingertips and gently smothered some onto the bruise. He could feel the angry swell underneath his fingers and he frowned.

“Well... I was walking home from school and a group of girls from the local secondary school started to follow me home. I know them, they have sisters that are in my year at school. They... Please, Remus, I don’t want to talk about it.” Lucy looked down as if she was ashamed. Remus tucked a stray hair behind her ear and sat next to her, flinging an arm around her shoulder.

”It’s ok, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You can tell me or Dora anything. If anything, they should be ashamed for going after someone at least 3 years younger than themselves.” Lucy buried her face into his woollen sweater and she hiccuped slightly. Remus rubbed her back gently and she tightened her grip on him, breathing in his scent of chocolate and cinnamon. It made her feel safe, she wondered whether she would've ever felt like this if her own father ever hugged her.

”They chased me all the way into this field... They surrounded me and said that I was a freak. They said that I should just do the world a favour and...” Remus knew exactly what she was going to say and growled protectively. He picked her up, put her sideways on his lap and tucked her head under his chin. ”I think they’re right... I am a freak. My mum and dad think that I'm one too. If my own family thinks that then I have no hope...” she dissolved into tears on his chest. Remus rocked her back and forth like he used to do to Teddy when he was a baby. Lucy gripped his shirt tightly and let her tears soak through his sweater.

After 20 minutes or so, he glanced down at her, ”What else did they do to you cub?” he watched as she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. It broke his heart, no one should have to go through this. Let alone an innocent 10 year old girl. ”Two of them held me down whilst the other two punched and kicked me repeatedly. They said that they were trying to beat it out of me” Lucy kept her face hidden in his chest.

He was seething by this point. How could people be so cruel? To beat someone up because they were different? He soon realised that she was crying, “Shhh. Its going to be ok, sweetheart. Hush now. You're safe, I'm here now. Remus is here, cub.” he rocked her to and fro until her tears stopped.

Lucy pulled away slightly, ”I’m sorry... I've ruined your shirt. How was the full moon last night?” He smiled indulgently at the little girl and cuddled her to him, ”It was one of the better ones, Dora took great care of me.” Lucy smiled her first real smile of the day.

A few hours later, Tonks came in through the front door and what she saw melted her heart. It was Remus and Lucy asleep on the sofa with Lucy snuggled protectively against his chest, she frowned however when she saw the tears that had dried on her face and the black eye. She kissed both Remus and Lucy on the head and vowed to have answers about what was going on when they both woke up.


End file.
